Nothing to Declare
by lellabeth
Summary: Going through airport security just got a whole lot better. Meet Customsward.


**A/N: This is something that began as a joke for a friend and turned into something I liked enough to post. Thanks to 2muchrubbish for giving me permission to share it. There's an inspiration picture on my profile featuring Edward in the uniform. Yeah. ****Neither the premise nor the characters are mine, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

I pull the belt through the loops of my jeans and sling it into the plastic box containing all of my other metal detector enemies, grimacing as my bare feet rub against the cheap flooring. Fucking new security restrictions. This is the third time I've had to walk through the detectors today, and I've got every asshole behind me sighing and tutting their annoyance. I walk through the plastic framing again, biting my cheek so I don't scream when I hear that stupid beeping sounding in my ear. I look to the acne-laden airport worker as he shakes his head, telling me I'll need a wand check and a pat-down search. His eyes travel the length of my body as he says it, and my stomach turns at the thought of his hands anywhere near me.

"Eyes up, perv," I say, smirking when I hear the snort from the line behind me. "Isn't there meant to be a female available for this? I'd rather not have you touch me in places men aren't allowed to without buying me dinner first."

His eyes are wide, his face red and embarrassed as he scowls in my direction. He looks like an angry chipmunk, cheeks puffed out as he bites back words his service position doesn't allow him to say. "Of course, ma'am. If you walk over to the office behind you, I'll radio someone to come and do the search," he tells me - though I don't miss the 'fuck you' smile across his face as he does so. I shove my feet back into my shoes and pick up my box of stuff, smiling back as sarcastically as possible before walking over to the office. Asshole.

I lose count of how long I wait in that crappy little holding room, scratchy seats only fuelling my irritation. Thank goodness my flight was delayed or I'd be raising hell right now. I'm on my way to visit my mother in Phoenix, and just the thought of her waiting in the arrivals lounge for me in a gypsy skirt and her 'vegan leather' sandals is enough to make me laugh – so much so that I miss the sound of the door opening.

"Something funny?" I hear, and oh dear god that is definitely not a woman. It's a man in the true sense of the word – strong, broad body taking up most of the doorway. I eye his standard Customs uniform, but even that can't hide the muscle of his thighs or the slight bulge in the front of his trousers. I lick my lips as I train my eyes up to where the buttons of his shirt are stretching across his chest, the short sleeves showing enough bicep to tease. His arms are built; his whole body is too, really. I move my stare back up his arms to his neck, eyeing the prominent Adam's apple covered in dark brown stubble. I follow the spread of it across his jaw and cheeks, imaging the rough of it against the soft of me. He has pink lips, full enough to make me wonder what his kisses would feel like. It's his eyes that give me pause, though – bright green, and trained directly on my own.

"You're not a woman," I blurt, though considering the other alternative was probably 'Can I have your babies?', I'm almost relieved. He quirks his head, his hair catching the light as he does so. It's messy, but it looks as if it's natural rather than the artsy style men like to do these days. It's brown but the fluorescent lighting is picking up red highlights in it, and I have to stop myself from asking if it's natural. Based on the heavy Doc Marten style boots he's wearing I doubt he's a man who gets his hair coloured, though the shade certainly isn't one I've seen before. It makes me wonder what the hair on other parts of his body looks like.

"Uh... no, I'm not," he says, and I can hear the laughter in his voice before he clears his throat. "About that actually, usually we'd have a woman do these searches but the only two that work for us are sick with some flu shi- erm, stuff."

I school my reaction to his slip, though he narrows his eyes at me anyway. He shakes his head and I try not to smile as I spot the reddened tips of his ears, but I'm not sure I'm successful.

"So what? You'll just let me on the plane?" I ask, hopeful I'll get out of this stuffy room soon.

"I can't do that without having you searched first."

"But you just said there aren't any women available. And no offense to the guy, but I'm sure as shit not letting that teenager you've got working out there get his first touch of a woman's boobs at my expense, so I don't think we have any choices left.. Edward," I say after squinting at his ID badge. Edward. I don't know how, but it fits him – the straight, proud set of his spine suiting the old-fashioned name perfectly.

His eyes widen before he chokes a laugh, stepping into the room with one hand on the door handle. "I have no intention of letting Tyler put his hands on you..." he trails off, his quirked eyebrow an unspoken request for my name.

"Bella," I tell him. I should be embarrassed by the breathlessness of my voice, but the way his eyes pierce me quickly overwhelm any shame I might feel. I feel wanton, desperate to hear him say my name in his deep voice.

He runs his eyes over me, no doubt seeing my flushed cheeks, and runs his tongue over his bottom lips before he speaks. His voice has dropped an octave, grittier than it was before. "There are always choices in life, Bella," he says, and there's something about the way he wraps his tongue around every syllable that feels like sin. "I'll just have to search you myself."

I'm fairly certain my heart stops for a beat or two before taking off at full flight again, leading me to suck in a lungful of air. He looks down bashfully, but the smirk on his face tells me he knows exactly what he's doing. Two can play at that game.

"No problem," I start, relieved to hear I don't sound quite so much like an amateur porn star anymore. "I think it was just my piercings that set off the sensor anyway."

"You didn't remove them?" he asks, brow slightly furrowed.

"Of course I did – the ones in my ears, at least."

This time it's him who inhales sharply, the Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he does so. I arch an eyebrow and wait for his comeback, certain I've won this round.

He takes me off guard when he steps forward – not once but twice, until his heavy boots are toe-to-toe with my slip on Vans. I have to rear my head back so I can see his face, which is of course even more handsome up close. His skin is pale, dotted sparsely by light brown freckles. I want to kiss each one, and the feral look in his eyes tells me he wouldn't mind that so much. He leans forward, brushing my hair over my shoulder before bringing his lips to my ear.

"And what other piercings do you have, naughty girl?" he asks, his words as hot as his breath that hits across my cheek and steals my own. His mouth is hovering close to my neck now, the warmth of his skin making my own pucker.

"My navel. And... and one of my nipples," I whisper, almost shy. It's a change - I'm usually brash, not often coy, but there's something about this man that makes me feel like the delicate woman I've never been.

"Mmm, I bet you do. All pretty and pink with a bar running through it, is that right?" He says, his groan sending a gust of scorching air across the back of my neck. I gasp; clenching my eyes against the wave of arousal so strong it nearly cripples me. I don't speak but nod instead, relishing in the way his lips pepper the sensitive skin of my neck a minute later.

"You know what that means?" he asks, immediately bringing his mouth back to suck at my pulse point. I'm incapable of words so instead shake my head vigorously, swallowing the whimper that threatens to burst out as he licks a light trail up my throat.

"Wand search, my little Bella. I'm going to have to run it all over this body," he tells me, demonstrating by rubbing his big palms in a circuit from my hips to just beneath my breasts. "And you know what else?"

"W-what?" I ask, moaning low as he brushes his pinkie over my straining nipple.

"You're going to love it."

He sucks hard on my neck once more before pulling away and walking over to a desk in the side of the room, unlocking it and opening one of the drawers. He pulls out a paddle-shaped device and flicks a switch on the base, holding it at his side as he walks back over to me.

"Tell me, Bella, have you ever heard of the term strip search?" he asks, eyes unwavering from mine. My mouth is dry and my pulse is hammering in my neck as he smirks, laying a kiss to the corner of my mouth before dropping to his knees in front of me.

He uses the search wand to push my legs apart before running it over my ankles and calves slowly, caressing the muscle there with the hard plastic. I shudder as he trails his hands down to my shoes, gently lifting my feet out of them one by one and running a finger over the arch as he does so. I look down and it's sensory overload, his eyes boring into mine as he trails the wand over the inside of my thighs. My mouth drops open when he teases it over the seam of my jeans, pressing it harder as he trails it up towards my clit. I sob a heavy breath, the electric buzz of the wand sending vibrations where I need them most. He holds it there for an all too short second before leaning forward and pressing his lips directly to the apex of my pussy, my hand flying across to grip his hair as my knees go weak. He wraps a bulky arm around the backs of my legs before I can waver; his head tilted back up to face mine.

"I think this would go much better if you had your clothes off. I'd be able to get to the source of the problem a lot quicker," he tells me, that rough voice from earlier making another appearance as he uses my open legs as opportunity to run his thumb against the underside of my ass. I bring both my hands to the hem of my t-shirt, and he leans his forehead against the back of one when he sees it shaking. He places the wand on the floor before trailing his warm hands along the outside of my legs and up to the button on my jeans, pulling it open as I strip off my shirt. I'm nervous – despite all my cocky bravado, I've never had sex outside of a relationship; never let a man who wasn't obligated to me somehow see me this way. I feel naked in more ways than one, and it's as if Edward can sense it. His eyes are understanding as I look at him, and he swallows as he pulls the denim down my legs and over my bare feet before standing up and bringing his arms around me. Our bodies are fully pressed together, his hardness jutting into my stomach. He moves a hand to grip my chin, smiling slightly when I bring my face up to his.

"You okay?" he whispers, and his voice is more tender than I'd expect. I don't answer – not out of fear, or insecurity, but because my lips are busy pressing onto that freckle on the outside corner of Edward's mouth. He lets out a small groan when my mouth makes contact with his skin, and his smile grows wider as he slides his mouth over to mine. His kisses aren't tentative but they're soft all the same, teasing pecks that stoke the fire inside me until the flames lick at the edges of my limbs and propel me forward, kissing him fully and slipping my tongue into his mouth. He grips my hips hard and it just spurs me on further until we're a mess of soft licks and teasing flicks, his mouth leaving mine to run his tongue along the hollow under my jaw. It's erotic and my body responds as such, my nipples hardening further and rubbing against the lace of my bra. He sucks a path down my neck and onto my chest, cursing when he spots the glint of titanium adorning my breast. He pulls back and looks into my face, seemingly checking that I'm feeling better now. My roaming hands are enough to convince him, and he bends as he picks up the wand from the floor again.

"Arms out," he tells me, his voice gruff and authoritative. I immediately comply and stretch them wide, my position of supplication only serving to turn me on further. Edward's expression tells me he agrees, and I shiver despite the warmth of the room as he steps behind me. He kisses a path along my shoulder as he runs the wand over my stomach, avoiding my navel piercing. He runs it slowly further up and over my ribs, giving enough friction to my unpierced nipple that it makes me squirm. His chuckle only heightens my anticipation until finally; finally he moves it to sit directly over my piercing.

The high-pitched sound that it emits manages to drown out our heavy breathing, but as soon as Edward flicks the switch to turn it off the room is filled with nothing but the sound of wet kisses. He manipulates the wand in his hand until his fingers are pinching my nipple and twisting it, my moans barely restrained. I know we have to be quiet – Edward has locked the door, but I can clearly hear the bustling lounge just on the other side of the wall. I bite my lip to stop any further noise as the hand holding the wand moves down to my ass cheek. I can tell what he wants, and I've been thinking about it since I saw the shape of the instrument and how his forearm flexes when he wraps his hand around it.

"Please," I say, and I barely have time to press my ass out before he's bringing the heavy plastic down on it.

"Naughty little Bella. You knew you'd be walking through those detectors, didn't you?" he asks, and the weight of the blows against my backside combined with his words makes me wetter than I've ever been. "Did you want to be searched? Want someone's hands all over you?"

"Please," I say over and over, until he pulls my panties harshly down to the middle of my thigh and moves his hand to the space between my legs, fingers creeping forward until they hit my soaked flesh. He curses and groans, bringing a finger to press down hard on my clit. He doesn't move it, just holds it there with force. I'm confused and frustrated until he spanks me again with the wand, making my body rock forward with the force of it. I gasp as bursts of white-hot pleasure hit me, and he sets a punishing rhythm that forces me to grind my pelvis over his hand until suddenly it erupts and I implode. Immediately he's pulling my body back into his, kissing my neck as I whimper and ride my orgasm out, rubbing myself back and forth over his finger shamelessly. He removes his hand as my body slumps, walking me over to the desk and pushing me until I'm lying on my back. He puts the wand somewhere above my head and leans down to pull my panties the rest of the way off. I sit forward to pull off my bra and then his shirt, moaning when I see his skin underneath. He's covered in tattoos all over his chest and stomach, and when he turns to remove his trousers I can see that his back is the same. His whole torso seems to be a cacophony of colour, and as soon as he's facing me again I hook my feet around the back of his legs to pull him forward.

He falls on top of me with a grunt, his mouth immediately finding mine. I press my teeth into the plump kiss-swollen flesh of his lower lip and his hands are suddenly everywhere before they leave my body, tearing open a foil wrapper I didn't see him take out. I lick my lips as I watch him sheath himself, and he lets out a pained sounding noise as he moves to kiss me again. It's hot and it's hungry, but mostly it's heaven. His hands play with my breasts and soon his mouth moves there too, and I think the feel of his tongue flicking against my barbell might be the best thing I've ever felt. He ignores my pleas and instead draws it out until I'm begging, my whole chest wet from the damp rough of his tongue trailing over it.

I wrap my hands around his biceps as he lines himself up to enter me, mouth fusing to mine just before he does so. He groans into the kiss as the thick head stretches me from the outset. He pulls back panting, eyes scanning me to make sure I'm okay before he buries his head in my neck. I run a hand through his hair as he moves slowly inside me, mini thrusts to push himself forward. It's the best of burns, the weight of his body on mine pinning me to the table.

"Jesus, Bella. So, so tight, baby. So wet. Fuck fuck fuck," he says as he finally sits flush against me. He's breathing hard against my neck, groaning when I grind my hips against his. I circle and swirl them until he's forced to move and he does, and then I realise this is more than just sex, feel it in every drive of his heavy cock, every slap of his skin against mine. His hands cover every inch of me that his colourful skin doesn't, rough palms sliding against my smooth legs as he hitches one higher on his hip and pushes it back towards me, allowing him to hit deeper.

"Edward," I gasp and he moans in response, kissing anywhere he can reach.

"Knew it'd feel like this. Knew you'd be perfect... so beautiful, as soon as I saw you I knew I had to have you. Perfect," he says, and his strained voice just makes it all the better. "You're enough to drive a man insane. Such an innocent face on such a naughty girl. My naughty girl, hm? You're going to be all mine after this, Bella. Fuck."

He doesn't jackhammer away like other men seem to but instead he stands, rocking his hips forward into me and shifting until I see why. His length is big enough to touch every part of me at once, and the way he's rubbing the heavy tip of his cock against the G-spot I thought was a myth until now is enough to make me beg for more. He dips a thumb into the arousal pooling all around the bottom of my pussy before bringing it to run back and forth over my clit, his calluses making it even better. I'm so close but not quite there, and I make a frustrated noise at the back of my throat.

"I know, sweetheart. I'll get you there, I promise," he tells me, and I watch as he sucks two fingers into his mouth before moving them back down towards me. I'm confused until I feel a brush of pressure against my ass – he doesn't try to press inside, but just trails his fingers back and forth there as I clench around him. "Knew you'd love it, dirty girl. Let go, baby, I can't wait to watch you come," he says, and he gets his wish seconds later. My whole body stiffens and I tense, repeating his name over and over as my pleasure goes on endlessly. I feel as if it'll never stop and then it does, leaving me breathless with my chest heaving on the desk, Edward above me biting his lip.

"Gonna make me come, Bella. I can't wait to come inside of you," he grits out as he leans forward, and I finally take my opportunity to kiss the rest of those freckles. I've just finished with the one to the side of his temple when I feel his thrusts start to become more erratic, and I turn so my mouth is close to his ear.

"You fuck me so good, Edward. I've never come so hard before," I say. My cheeks are blazing, but his groan and the way his hips pick up further convinces me to go on. "I want to see what your face looks like when you come" is all I manage to get out before his lips are pressing hard down on mine and I swear I can taste his moan on my tongue. I pull back to watch his face and it's as good as I thought it would be, so much pleasure he's almost in pain. He opens his eyes right as his orgasm hits and he comes like that, staring at me as he loses it. We're nose-to-nose as pleasure wracks his body, and the way his hand grips mine makes me think I'm not the only one feeling as if we're heart-to-heart, too.

We stay that way for a few minutes, both slumped in the other's arms on the cheap desk before I remember where we are, and a giggle bursts out before I can stop it.

"It's not nice to laugh at a man after sex, you know," Edward says, but there's a curve at the corner of his mouth too.

"Wow. And people say they hate the airport," I tell him, and he stares at me for a second before breaking out into a full laugh. We've just had sex but somehow this is more intimate, and I smile as Edward presses a kiss to my flushed forehead.

"You'd better go get cleaned up if you're going to make your flight," he says quietly, and I swallow as I nod. I move toward the tiny bathroom, cleaning up and getting redressed as well as I can in the small space. I shake my head as I look in the stamp-sized mirror, giggling at my messy hair and lazy smile. I step out and feel a moment of awkwardness as I stare at Edward back in his Customs uniform, but that all dissipates as he opens his arms wide to me. I walk into them and rest my head on his chest, relishing in the way his hand cups the back of my head and strokes my hair.

"I put my number into your phone," he says, nodding over towards where my box of things was. "Do you... err, live in Seattle, or..."

"I live here," I tell him, the butterflies attacking my stomach making it hard to speak. I feel his smile even as he presses his face harder into the side of my head, and it triggers my own.

"Call me, okay?" he asks, and it's the first time I've heard anything close to insecurity in his voice. "I really like you, Bella. I'd love to see you again... outside of the airport."

"I'd like that too," I tell him, and his sigh of relief makes me press my face harder against the muscle of his body.

"I better pack my stuff up," I say, but when I turn around I only see a bag.

"Uh... yeah, I packed it for you while you were in the bathroom," he says when I turn to look at him, eyebrow raised. I squeeze his hand with my own and I'm graced with a shrug and the red tips of his ears again.

I shoulder my bag and move forward to kiss him, heart lifting when he presses back just as eagerly. When we part he rubs a thumb over my lips before softly pecking them one last time for now. I step to the door, hand tightening around his once more and then letting go as I step out into the foyer leading to the departure lounge.

"Oh, Bella?" he asks, voice quiet so as not to be overheard.

"Yes?"

"Next time you go through a metal detector, you might want to remove the bobby pin from your hair," he tells me, and his smirk is the last thing I see before he closes the door to the office.

* * *

**A/N: So.. thoughts?**


End file.
